


The Beastly World Around Us Info

by TheSoullessOne



Series: The Beastly World Around Us [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Biology, Biology Inaccuracies, Character Development, Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Human Biology, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Original Fiction, Weird Biology, Weird Plot Shit, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoullessOne/pseuds/TheSoullessOne
Summary: A basic yet hopefully detailed enough explanation of the new series; The Beastly World Around Us. Which involves all sort of things like character and or world building, various different themes and subjects matter, and so on.Currently albiet slowly at the moment open in taking either your guy's questions, criticism, advice, feedback and etc by anyone who's interested in it.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Beastly World Around Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020829
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Omegaverse: This Au Version Of It

**Author's Note:**

> My first time really developing my own version/interpretation of Omegaverse so, I am open for any constructive criticism, feedback or anything else, really to help out
> 
> *Genetics down below may be wonky and may be changed and or updated later on*

**Human:** Plain, regular people that don't have any Beast qualities to them in example; they do not have secondary genders, heats or ruts, and neither have any animalistic behaviours nor traits to them. Although, for some time no longer taking up most of the population anymore, they still somehow control the most power in the world where they keep a firm, harsh and discriminatory hand over it.

**Beast:** A being/race that's more animal than they are human however, they still share some 'human' traits (ex. anthropomorphic animals) like appearance somewhat, personality, and intelligence. They do however just inhabit naturally more animal traits unique to than such as heats or ruts, scents, and noticeable body differences in appearance and or behaviors.

**Shifter:** A being/race derived from Beasts and entailing by the name alone they can either take the form as a Beast and or human at their own will; depending on the individual it comes with ease or difficulty. They are only 'made' when a Beast bites down at a human entering the bloodstream where they become the exact animal that the biter was and perhaps if lucky enough the secondary gender that's desired from them. It's only in the Beast form where they deal with the said qualities at full force almost that comes with it yet it stills there in human form albeit in a lighter tone. 

**Hybrid:** A being/race that only ever comes into existence as an offspring only from either a Beast/Human and or two differing species Beast/Beast relationship. In terms for both hybrids both can be seen as a array of different views; a surprise miracle, exotic luxury, or a disastrous disgrace 

  * **Beast/Human:** Hybrids like this they still undergo through heats/ruts, animal traits and other quirks though not as prominent as full-on Beasts. In appearance, they're like humans with animal qualities and traits such as for example, tails, sharp canines, animal ears, fur/scales or whatever else spotted more commonly in certain areas alongside hair and etc. 



  * **Beast/Beast (of two differing species):** Hybrids of this pairing happen not so often and are very unlikely to occur or extremely rare in turn. It's often for two differing Beasts to produce offspring as either or species then a equal-ish combination. Remains to having the regular, common nature to what a Beast is without issue unlike their other hybrid counterparts.



**Secondary Genders:**

**Alpha:** Commonly known as the most territorial and dominant of the three dynamics both physically in appearance and personality. Goes through ruts around every month from two to five days depending on the individual themselves that is a period of higher tension; sexual, mentally, emotionally, physically taxing or otherwise. In the process it's seen as a biological urge to be close with someone else. Now with intercourse, both primary genders are the only ones able to produce a knot at the end of their cocks in order to lock themselves with their partners to ensure a better chance in conception 

  * **Male Alphas:** They can only sire children/pups, not carry at all where they have the highest fertility rates 
  * **Female Alphas:** They can both sire and carry children/pups yet as per the person it can be a difficult process to usually carry and even do either or 
  * **AA:** A naturally born, full blooded Alpha to top any other where they’re described to be often the most over the top in seeping out dominance, possessiveness and has any qualities equivalent for an Alpha amplified to the highest degree. For males, the highest fertility rate and same for females in only siring, not carrying 
  * **AB;** An Alpha who isn’t as dominant as a natural born yet not entirely submissive as the ‘Omega’ Alpha where they still have the natural qualities naturally but on a much weaker level. Fertility rates for both primary genders vary widely but not as bad as Ao but not as good as Aa just in the middle 
  * **AO;** An Alpha who is the most ‘submissive’ of the other types of Alphas where they have little to no dominance through being one it still remains in small amounts and has smaller knots. For males it's the lowest to no chance of fertility whereas its opposite for females where it's a touch better than the other countertops, not siring but carrying 



**Beta:** Known to be in the middle ground of all dynamics so they're between submissive and dominant As well, they don't necessarily go through what the other two dynamics deal with like heats/ruts and so on. But a certain few lean into the Omega or Alpha spectrum where its to a much lesser degree dealing with less frequent or weaker yet with a slightly higher fertility chance then normal 

  * **Male;** Can only sire, not able to conceive any children/ pups yet for the ones leaning into the spectrum of either Alpha or Omega they can have smaller knots or the rare likelihood to have a womb
  * **Female;** Can only conceive, not able to sire any children/ pups yet for the ones leaning into the spectrum of either Alpha or Omega though rare can have knots or the slighter higher fertility to carry 
  * **BB:** Middle ground between everything honestly where they don't go through heats, ruts or anything else. Beta males only sire and female Betas carry children/pups. The lowest chance of fertility and are seen to be the most infertile or sterile 
  * **BO:** Least aggressive instead more subdued in personality and appearance wise. Both genders have a higher reproduction rate in carrying especially female Betas whereas males may have difficulties in siring children/pups as well, go through mild heats 
  * **BA:** The most aggressive and dominant Betas around where few only males have a better fertility rate and possible albeit small knot or go through a mild rut. Female Betas may have stooges carrying as they don't sire either



**Omega:** Commonly portrayed as least likely to be physically or socially opposing rather instead more subdued and submissive in most aspects. Will go through heats every month between two to five days depending on the individual themselves that is a period of higher tension; sexual, mentally, emotionally, physically taxing or otherwise. During this time there will be an increase in fertility yet also, in frustration sexually and or neediness to feel better, during intercourse especially, will produce a natural lubricant to make it easier called slick

  * **Male;** They can both sire and conceive yet as per the person it can be a difficult process to usually sire children/pups and even do either or 
  * **Female;** They can only conceive children/pups and out of all dynamics able to have young is likely to happen more due to having the highest fertility
  * **OO:** The most submissive where they have the strongest heats and highest fertility especially female Omegas. Both can't sire yet males have lower chances of siring here
  * **OB:** Not as submissively subdued. Male Omegas have a better chance of siring here and carrying yet female Omegas still can't sire though can struggle more with carrying. 




	2. Terms, Daily Items & Etc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some of the themes may br considered sensitive and or dark so beware
> 
> ** Some of this may be updated and or changed later down on the road as time progresses**

**Breeding/'Puppy' Mills:** An organization built upon by humans in containing either dangerous Beasts or sometimes even Hybrids or even rarely Shifters. Done to help spike up the dwindling population by any means possible. As well, Humans obtain 'pets', workers, and etc. by this manner 

**Collars:** Often made by sturdy leather worn to shield one from another's mostly a Beast’s piercing bite that can either result in a permanent mating bond or forced transformation process on the bitten if human. They are worn mostly by Beasts usually Omegas, occasionally female Betas, and rarely enough as well, humans

**Suppressants:** A medication used only by Beasts, Hybrids, and then Shifters mostly to help either lessen the issues that arise from heats and ruts or sometimes depended on the dosage can be able to block it off entirely at once. 

**Scent Blockers:** A liquid/perfume like item used only by Beasts, Hybrids, and Shifters to help either lessens or block off entirely one own’s strong and distinctive scent from causing any possible problematic issue

**Scent Numbing Tranquilizers:** Either taken by medicine or a shot dart or by other means in order to calm down a feral, ill stricken with rut/heat-stricken, or rowdy, rebellious Beast, Hybrid or even Shifter. As well, it forcibly lessens the tensions alongside emits a mild comforting yet bitter scent 

**Muzzle:** Used on mostly Alpha Beasts, Hybrids and or Shifters and even other secondary genders yet rarely done if they are too deep far gone in either rut/heat and or feral where they aren’t able to control themselves from trying to attack one another. Made out of a firm, strong leather that has a strap where they’re able to tighten it enough to keep it in place for the one wearing it to be unable to take it off

**Chastity Belts:** Commonly worn back in older times to keep the woman 'pure' before marriage which now has been brought up again in the present but isn’t made entirely in somewhat safer; mostly out of smoother leather or something steadier with a metal lock. Now used by rarely enough female/sometimes but extremely rare male Humans than commonly with Female Betas, and Omegas and sometimes Female Alphas

  
**Slick Pads:** Used only by Omegan Beasts, Hybrids and Shifters during their heats if heavy although only commonly used when on suppressants to lessen any mess caused by the production of slick


End file.
